Every Nessie has its Edward
by Tsuki no mizu
Summary: Love is a field of roses I’ve heard, nice looking, soft and beautiful roses, all of them with their thorns… yeah,love is not always pretty but nobody warns you about the overprotective, freaking annoying mind reading and blood sucking thorns.JXN in prog
1. Chapter 1

**Well, as always, these characters do not belong to me, I wish they did but they don't so…**

**Every Nessie has its Edward.**

Love is a field of roses I've heard, nice looking, soft and beautiful roses, all of them with their thorns… yeah, yeah love is not always pretty but nobody warns you about the overprotective, freaking annoying mind reading and blood sucking thorns.. What the hell! this particular rose it's worth all the mess.

* * *

**Chapter I**

**The Siren**

_"But for beauty and clarity of tone their singing is unsurpassed; they might be, if the expression is not too strong, Seirenes, for these fabled maidens as celebrated by poets and portrayed by artists had wings."_

**

* * *

**

It was weird that dad wasn't home; probably he was at Charlie's watching some stupid baseball game, or something like it just like they've done for years now

"you want something to eat?" I asked her casually, I knew she had a great appetite, especially since human food wasn't as satisfying as human blood, and there was no way I'll offer her blood

"no Jake, thank you very much for your offering"

"you sure?, we have burritos, I know you really like them" she said no again and begun looking around nervous

"isn't Mr. Black home?" I shrugged as I chewed half of the Mexican treat, making her call Billy by his name was a long lost fight, at first it was kinda' weird, but now it was a reason of laughter between me and my father, who after all this time still found Nessie a real amusement.

"Think is at Charlie's… you look nervous, you ok Nessie?" she smiled not hiding her uneasiness, she was like an open book, at least for me

"I'm tired… that's all, not a big deal"

"want to go to my room?" she suddenly blushed and I rephrased what I'd just said trying to find something in my words that might have given her a wrong impression, but I couldn't notice anything different in the way I've said the words, maybe Emmet have been teasing her again.

I finished my meal, still fruitlessly offering her anything to eat but she wouldn't receive a thing, not even a glass of water, it was sort of odd she usually ate something, because of hunger or courtesy. When I gave up we then went to my room, it wasn't perfectly clean- as usual-, but she didn't mind –as usual- and sat in my bed, we begun talking many things and it wasn't long until we begun talking about our last swimming competition

"You obviously were holding back" she said and I laughed, the truth was that I busted my ass off that time, but she was way faster than me

"maybe I did" I said laughing and she laughed back while punching me really slightly in the arm

"I love you" she said in her high mezzo soprano voice, her warm chocolate eyes shining and her lips pulled up in a shy yet flirtatious smile that made my heart flutter

"I love you too" I told her as a slight blush crept to my skin "more than you can imagine" I added still feeling words didn't do justice to what I felt for her. I could see the blood running to her face, painting it a beautiful pink tone that made her creamy skin look like painted porcelain, I watched her carefully admiring her angelic face, her bronze curls that were tied up in a neat pony tail that not only cleared her face but left the soft skin of her throat exposed in a very tempting way. Before I could hold back I was day dreaming of her, her touch, her warmth… thoughts that in a five mile radius of her father will expose me to a painful brutal death.

"Jake…" I looked at her and noticed I've been staring too intently making her nervous and redder by the minute… crap. I moved in giving her a quick peck trying to lighten up the mood, the moment I pulled back to apologize for my hungry eyes she launched herself at me kissing me passionately on the lips catching me completely off guard. Her arms –slim but surprisingly strong- were tightly locked behind my neck keeping me from withdrawing, not that I didn't like this sudden outburst of passion but I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself, her lips urgently moving against mine felt like fire, numbing my mind and clouding my judgment. I pulled away as much as her arms allowed me to.

"Nessie I think we should, you should, I…don't… fuck!" she giggled at my foul mouth, she got a kick out of it since neither her mom nor her dad said a bad word, I usually tried to hold the cursing back but it was really hard to even form a coherent sentence with her hot breath caressing my skin, her lips teasing briefly but efficiently my neck and her body pressed so closely to mine, it was like I was stripped from all my will, it remembered me of the sirens story Nessie had read me a long time ago, mythological creatures seducing sailors, taking away their will to devour them – and I bet none of them ever complained- , they all surrendered themselves to the creatures, as I surrendered myself to my lovely copper haired siren. My hands shook slightly as they begun caressing her back, I delighted myself in her slender petite body, so little compared to mine, so fragile looking and yet so strong, I touched slightly the sides of her torso and she giggled as I brushed over a sensitive spot. It took me that slight distraction to realize where our actions were leading, I pushed her back in a quick motion even when the sudden distance between our bodies caused a strange and hard to ignore pain; she looked at me pouting

"Come on Jake…" she said with a sultry voice that made my mind go on fire, I took a deep breath – which didn't help with her scent all over the place- trying to calm down

"You don't want me to die so young, and you know Edward will shred me to pieces once he finds out… and damn Nessie, you know there's no chance for him not to find out" she bitted her lip – an undeniable heritage of her mother that looked impossibly cute in her- I was already lost in her eyes when she sighed heavily, the unquestionable sound of defeat

"But… if we are careful with our thoughts" well, she wasn't that defeated

"Since when do you trust my thoughts control?, you know how many problems my wondering mind has won me… besides, Edward knows me Nessie, he knows the way my brain works…" she looked at me frustrated, she knew my logic made perfect sense and it didn't matter all the improvement I've achieved with Edward, he'll certainly cut my throat if he found out that because of me his little innocent baby girl was no longer so little, nor innocent and certainly not a baby, suddenly my body tensed and my expression turned serious "this is new Nessie, since when are you so eager to… take things to the next level?" she avoided my gaze blushing a deep red, under different circumstances I'll chuckle at the picture, but now I couldn't find it in me to laugh, wasn't this too soon for her?, she was still so young and for me it seemed that she was rushing into things, well, she gave the impression of youth, her development had been so fast, in the brief period of five and a half years she had reached approximately her seventeen or eighteens. And it wasn't that I didn't liked her, or longed for her in a more intimate way, as a matter of fact Edward had glared murderously and punched me a little bit too hard in the past for having really indecorous thoughts of his daughter.

"I don't really know" she answered ashamed but honest, her cheeks still a gorgeous red and her chocolate eyes darting over the room occasionally looking straight at me "should I have a reasonable explanation for me wanting to make love with my boyfriend?" she added innocently with a hint of sultriness that made my jaw fall open as my whole skin begun burning with urgency, my mind muted, screw Edward and his mind reading skills. I drew her closer feeling her breath pace quicken, with extreme care I run my fingers over the tender and soft skin of her neck while kissing her lovingly, I ran my hand up until I found the lace that hold her hair up, carefully I untied it letting her copper curls loose. The scent that surrounded me was suddenly unbearable, her sweet aroma was all I could smell and the fruity flavor of her skin tasted heavenly making me kiss her in the lips no longer careful, no longer slow or patient, I wanted her and her hands desperately trying to unbutton my shirt proved that she was as impatient as I was, I laid her on the bed taking her clothes off as fast as I could marveling in her beauty.

---

She giggled drowsily again as I run my fingers over her flat ivory stomach, our breaths were still labored and both our faces were flushed, her eyes were shining and her perfect curly hair was all tangled, I tickled her again just to hear her musical laughter one more time. I was completely ecstatic, memories of the last hour coming over and over again to my mind filling and heart with warmth, she yawned once and her breathing pace slowed into a very tranquil one.

"I love you Nessie" I looked down at the girl whose head rested comfortably upon my chest and smiled at the acknowledgment of her being sound asleep, I allowed my hand to wander and caress her soft skin chuckling at the dreams she involuntarily showed me. I don't know exactly how much time really passed; I was completely dazzled with the new sensations her warm bare body awakened in me, completely jaded by the softness of her hair and the steady rhythm of her heart that amazingly was completely synchronized with mine, time was no longer my concern, being in this position for months or even years sounded perfectly fine by me.

"What time is it?" she said while stretching her arms and sitting slowly, I chuckled at the sight of her messy hair and lazily searched for a clock in the pocket of my long forgotten pants, when I finally got a grasp at it I looked first uninterested, then a little incredulous and finally completely freaked out, how could it be so late? "Jake? What time is it?", time for you to prepare my grave

"a little later than expected" I showed her the watch and before I could blink twice she was running all over the room while getting dressed

"come on Jake, move!" I got out of my stupor and started to get dressed as fast as I could, logic entering my brain for the first time in hours, I'd made love with my girlfriend, I'd taken the virginity of Renesmee Cullen, the only daughter of my best friend, the most cherished and adored member of one of the most powerful and largest covens of vampires, the only daughter of an overprotective old fashioned mind reading vampire, and I'm quite sure I forgot the damn condom. Shit, I'm so dead.

* * *

Well, as always thanks for reading, please review!!!

The next chapter will be up soon!!

Bye!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

None of this characters belong to me

* * *

**Cap 2**

* * *

This is not how I imagined the hours next to making love, Nessie was fidgeting constantly in the seat next to me, the road to her place was the longest I've ever driven and none a word was spoken, it was unnerving. I got that she was nervous, I understood that she was afraid of the reaction Edward might have, damn, I was scared too, the guy will certainly cut my balls, but the more I thought of it the less I could find it in myself to regret it, it was something completely out of this world, something worth dying for.

But not worth of her anguish, nothing was worth that

"Nessie, come on, I'll think of anything, I'll keep my mind busy and Edward won't have to know" she didn't look at me, her silence making my stomach swirl. She was somewhere else than me, in a very different place, she _did_ regret what had happen. I clenched my jaw in frustration, I should have contained myself, she'd been rushing into things and I as the close minded short sighed fool I've always been had not stopped the situation, had given in only because I desired her a little bit too much for her own good, I felt a knot in the back of my throat, I rather have Edward sucking my blood or chopping my limbs than messing things this much with Nessie.

I pulled over at a side of the road, we were not even half road and it was already late, really late but I didn't care, I had to make things right "I'm sorry" and even though I couldn't bring myself to look at her I knew she was staring at me for the first night since we entered the car "I was an ass, it wasn't time, it was a rush decision…" my hands tightened around the steering wheel and the muscles in my back tensed

"you regret it?" she asked her gorgeous voice shaking, I quickly looked at her and saw warm tears in the corner of her big eyes

"the hell no!" I almost yelled "I thought you did" she shook her head no and cleaned her face of the little water drops that had escaped and moved lazily over her rosy cheeks "then what's going on Ness"

"Jake, it's two in the morning; my dad allows as out until 12 top, TOP! And because of mom's insistence, how are we going to explain?, or to cover this up? I'm afraid he's going to be rude to you" in the midst of it all I smiled

"rude to me…that's a very polite way of saying he's going to castrate me"

"it's not funny" I leaned in and kissed her

"I know, but let's trust Bella to let me get away alive…" I winked at her and continued driving to what seemed to be my judgment day.

I parked in front of the big Cullen's house my heart beating faster than normal, I expected Edward to be in the front door waiting for us, but there was no one around, maybe he was waiting for me to come inside and kill me with the help of the rest of the Cullens, we stood frozen, her hand in mine while waiting, finally a few moments later the door opened really slowly and the fairy like fortune teller appeared and begun dancing towards us, her face concerned but not contorted in rage

"Hi Jacob, hi Nessie" she said almost singing as she flashed her perfect white set of teeth, she was being kind and I couldn't help but smile back

"Hi Alice" I greeted back, she was nice, I've grown fond of most the Cullens in the last years- I still bear some grudges with Blondie -, specially little Alice who was always cheerful and had been nice enough to accept me even though her blindness around me irritated her so much "how bad is it?" I asked trying to prepare myself for whatever was waiting for me beyond the front door, she looked at me devilishly

"well, Edward and Bella aren't home… they're off hunting for the weekend with the rest of the family" I felt like I'd been released from jail "so" she continued "I guess there´s no point in telling them of your little time issue… on the other hand" she sniffed at us and flinched a little "Nessie you have to burn those clothes and take a long bath, the same for you Jacob, I could smell your… concern before you stepped down the car" I could see Nessie's deep blush and felt my face really hot, I appreciated my russet skin not to be so see through, the blush seemed always lighter than it actually was, Alice giggled and jumped up and down, at the idea of getting us in new fancy clothes I presumed

"auntie…" Alice looked at her, and for a brief moment I could see her motherly side

"not to worry Nessie, we'll figure it out, for now it's only me and Jasper at home we'll keep the secret, go inside bath and throw away your clothes, I'll catch up with you in a moment" she then looked at me with the same warm understanding look on her face and for a short instant I really believed that it didn't have to be so bad "Jacob can I talk to you?", Nessie gave us an alarmed look

"why just Jacob, aunt Alice, it was my fault I seduced him, he didn't want…"

"whoa, stop there Nessie, geez we don't want Alice to know all the details do we?, she just wants to talk ok?" she nodded reluctantly and went into the house, I can't believe we didn't thought of getting a bath, what my thoughts were going to try to hide my body would have shamefully exposed

"mind if we take a walk?" she asked even though she was already walking, I followed her closely until we stopped somewhere in the middle of the woods that surrounded the house "ask" she finally said taking me by surprise, I bitted my lip

"was it too soon?"

"you mean for Edward and Bella" I nodded

"of course it was too soon" I swallowed hard "she is their little girl, it could have been in fifty years and it would have been too soon as well" I gave her that point

"was it too soon?" I asked again knowing she'll understand me, she touched her chin with the index finger of her right hand in a thinking pose she surely picked from some movie or tv show

"That's something only both of you can tell" I knew that, but an external approval would have built up my confidence to confront Edward "now I have something to ask you" I looked at her puzzled and a little nervous

"ask" I said mimicking her previous tone, she grinned at first but then became really serious

"It has taken a lot of time, practice and familiarity to see Nessie's future, when she is with you everything is blank" she shrugged "but that's something I've gotten used to" something in the way she said this told me that it didn't mean that she was comfortable with it "I wanted to be completely sure that she was away from you just to make sure of it…"

"what?"

"I can't see anything from her anymore, before I could, blurry but could… but now… it's all blank" my stomach became really uneasy, I thought I'll vomit if there was anything in it

"what do you mean?"

"I don't know" she said her eyes trying to focus in a future I knew she wouldn't find, fuck, what if the condom slip was more serious than I hoped?, why if that's why Alice couldn't even find the slightest trace of Nessie's future?, or could it be that Edward would lose his mind and end up killing me and her?... damn it!

"well, that sucks" I said defeated and she giggled

"it does sucks".

We begun walking back to the big house and even when none of us said anything I felt really at ease with her, it wasn't until we were arriving that she spoke again

"I made Jasper call Bella, she'll arrive earlier with the excuse of a shopping day promise, I can see that Edward won't be really comfortable with it but he won't come, I know you must be tired, but Bella will be here in no time and I think you have to make the best of the time she is without Edward"

"Yes because he's going to make me a eunuch" Alice laughed musically and nodded

"It'll be really hard for him… I can't be sure about how is he going to react" We entered the house and found Jasper switching channels in the living room, in a blink of an eye little Alice was by his side hugging him tightly

"Nessie is asleep in what used to be Edward's room, Bella will be here in three hours or so… maybe you want to sleep a while, and also there are some clothes that will serve you well" I nodded and headed up the stairs feeling the weight of my eyelids for the first time in the night "and I really mean sleep, we have no time for getting rid of reeking clothes and sheets" I felt my muscles tense at the comment of the pixie and the laughter of Jasper

"yeah yeah… I get it". I walked until I reached Edward's room, the dim light gave me a pretty good idea of the hour, it should be around 6 am.

"Jake?" she slowly sat up in the big white really cheesy bed "everything is fine?" I nodded and then a sharp pain stabbed my stomach, not everything was ok

"Nessie, I want to tell you something, please don't freak out…" she looked at me puzzled, and I could swear she had stopped breathing "I think I made a huge mistake"

"what?"

"please don't kill me, nor hate me Ness… but…" yeah, she wasn't breathing "damn it Nessie, breathe, I don't want to kill you" she took a deep intake of air without moving her eyes from mine

"Jake…"

"Nessie, everything happened so fast… I never anticipated it and… Nessie we, I, well we weren't safe…" she blinked twice and I somehow waited for the angry punch but instead she began laughing. Damn, she lost it… She continued laughing, completely hysterical leaving me totally bewildered then she punched me in the arm

"stupid Jake…" I still couldn't understand the situation, maybe she was still asleep

"wait, did you just call me stupid?, that's a first, you've never told me that and I've been dumber before… I've been dumb before, Nessie this is serious"

"Did you ever think that I'll do something like that without taking precautions?"

"what?" she gave a quick peck and smiled the crooked smile she had inherited from her father, but I definitely preferred in her

"I've been taking pills, birth control pills"

"WHAT?"

"yes, grandpa helped me with the prescriptions and instructions, you know since my body is not completely human the doses were a bit different"

"Carlisle knows?" she blushed a little and I felt ice in my veins

"well, he doesn't know when we were going to do it, or that I was planning on coming on to you… but he knows I'm on birth control"

"Fucking shit" I was completely frozen, I didn't even know how much time passed when she begun unbuttoning my shirt, it was like an on switch for my paralyzed brain "woah, hold it" I said while jerking back, she laughed once more

"well I thought that since you were catatonic I could make things easier and get you in your new clothes" I looked at her disorientated, and slowly tried to regain some dignity

"oh, well that changes things" I cleared my throat completely sure my face was embarrassingly red, in spite of my dark skin color "don't worry though, I think I can do it, I'm not a baby"

"ok" she said between giggles "once you're dressed in your new outfit you can come to bed and sleep a while, we need to be rested for today's talk with mom"

"so, you already know?" she nodded "when you went to talk to aunt Alice uncle Jasper told me he had called mom…and that she'll arrive briefly"

"I see" I begun undressing to change into clothes way too fancy for my taste, there was a moment of silence that was interrupted by the sound of my shirt falling to the floor

"you're really handsome Jake" I smiled smugly at her swelling with pride at the view of her blushed face and interested eyes over my bare torso and answered teasingly

"I know it's hard to you to keep your eyes off me but I think it's time for you to sleep, you've done enough damage for one day young lady" she blushed slightly and covered herself with the tick white blanket in a vain attempt to pretend to be offended, I finished dressing up and putting my old clothes in the bag they had placed at the feet of the bed before going next to her and snuggling her close, relaxing only by the sensation of her in my arms and her scent surrounding me; I heard her telling me that she loved me, but at the time my mind was completely disconnected from my body to answer.

* * *

Hi there!, really hope you like it, leave a review and let me know what do you expect of the next chapters :P

Your opinion is really important for us wanna-be writers, helps us improve so, please?

see you in next chapters

bye!


End file.
